


Cocked 'N' Locked

by Kuukkeli



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli
Summary: Cocked, locked and ready to fire.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruenesca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruenesca/gifts).



> Because she gave me the permission to use her idea. And I delivered~ *blows a kiss*

It was nice to be alone for a change, to have some alone time. It was nice to have the washrack all to himself.

Deadlock had his optics closed as he listened to the cleanser hitting his armor and the floor, the steady splattering noise lulling him into a comfortable state of mind. He ran his hands over his face, around his neck to his shoulders and down to his sides, the sound of falling cleanser accompanied by a quiet purr.

Any stray droplets that hit his finials made them twitch, the tickling feeling sending a shiver down his spine. He knew Wing was away for some meeting with the other Knights and would be away for some time... and bowed his head enough so that his finials were completely under the shower and he inhaled, baring his fangs as sharp sensation shot from his finials. He supported himself by pressing his palms flat against the wall and let the cleanser wash over his sensitive finials. He even tilted his head this way and that to get the cleanser flow over the flat surface.

He blew out a long, shuddering exhale, heat beginning to pool behind his panel. Scenes started playing in front of his closed optics. Scenes of Wing murmuring sweet things to his audial,

_“You’re so beautiful, Deadlock.”_

_“I want to make you feel good.”_

_“If I touch you here...”_

_“Beg for me, that’s a good boy.”_

and scenes of Wing touching him, running his cunning hands down his sides and belly, deft fingers dipping between slightly trembling thighs...

Deadlock gasped as his own fingers brushed over his already hot panel. When had his hand roamed down there?

Oh, well. Might as well.

Opening his panel, the grounder moaned as his fingertips rubbed over his faintly glowing and throbbing anterior node and slid further between the slick folds. Dragging his fingers back up and down again, Deadlock repeated the motion until his fingers were soaked with his own lubricant. He teased himself by circling the entrance of his valve with his fingertips, feeling more lubricant gathering on them, before he pushed two fingers in to the knuckle.

A shameless moan welled from his vocalizer as his fingers filled him. He worked his fingers a bit faster, his arousal getting more intense as the wet noises coming from between his thigh reached his audials. Biting down on his lower lip, Deadlock pulled his fingers out to rub his node in slow circles, imagining Wing to be the one to touch him like this.

The jet would whisper amazingly lewd things to him, such as how he loved to see Deadlock like this, moaning and begging for him. Telling Deadlock what a good boy he was. How Deadlock’s pleasure belonged to him and to him _only_. Wing would also press against his back, pinning him between the wall and his hot body. He would mouth his finials, lick up one edge and suckle the tip. Wing would...

“Oh! Oh– I–”

The startled voice broke through the haze and Deadlock’s little fantasy shattered like a wine glass on tiled floor.

The grounder’s optics snapped open, bright with raging arousal and wide, and he turned his head to the direction of the voice and saw a very embarrassed Wing standing at the door. He tore his fingers from his valve, a string of lubricant following only to be washed away by the still flowing cleanser.

“Wh– You were supposed to be at the meeting”, Deadlock stuttered under his breath, clearly awkward, heat from embarrassment creeping up his neck and all the way up to his face and the tips of his finials. He pulled his field tightly to his body, too.

“I... was. The meeting ended earlier than I thought”, Wing said, scratching his arm to distract himself from the scene in front of him and continued, “I came home and heard you... moaning. My name. I thought you were in pain and... decided to check on you.”

_Obviously, you’re **not** in pain. Quite the opposite, in fact..._

“I’ll... I’ll leave you to it”, he apologized meekly and made a move to walk away and leave Deadlock finish in peace.

“Wait.”

The way the word was said, hesitant and breathy, made Wing stop and face the other mech. The sight had his spark flutter in his chest; Deadlock avoiding optic contact, his finials slanted down.

The white mech took it as his que to approach the suddenly – and uncharacteristically but admittedly adorably – shy grounder. Once standing near him, he cupped Deadlock’s face in his hands and kissed him softly on the lips, his field pulsing with deep affection and pure adoration. He hummed into the kiss when he felt Deadlock melt under his touch and dared to push a bit further.

Wing deepened the kiss, their lips moving in perfect union; slow and sensual. But soon the innocent kisses turned into a hungry and demanding make out session. His hands found the bi-colored mech’s waist and he slowly walked forward, forcing Deadlock to back up until his back bumped gently against the cold wall.

The sudden feeling of cold made the grounder whimper into the kiss and arch his back. He ever so slowly eased back and Wing took full advantage of his time; nibbling and scattering open mouth kisses on Deadlock’s exposed throat. Once Deadlock had settled, Wing attacked his lips again with a fervor, wedging himself between the other mech’s legs, muffling his own moan.

Deadlock growled softly and his field flared back to life, licking at Wing’s in a way that made the white mech utter a happy growl of his own. The jet angled his hips and ground his still closed panel against Deadlock’s node, his field blooming at the muffled moan and the way Deadlock slightly rose on the tips of his feet. Wing kept grinding their arrays together until the pleasure was becoming too much for the bi-colored mech and he broke the kiss with a gasp, his gaze blazing with naked arousal along with Wing’s golden optics.

“Wing”, Deadlock gasped, his finials slanting back, “Please...”

The plea went straight to Wing’s spike, a whimper escaping his lips. His right hand traced feather-light lines from the grounder’s waist down to his thigh before rounding it and gesturing Deadlock to lift his leg. Once the jet got the leg right where he wanted it – thigh propped against his hip and the leg wrapped his own leg – he caressed the underside of the thigh with as light brushes as he had just a second ago.

Lower and lower until Deadlock gasped softly when Wing found an erogenous zone right before the knee joint. He continued his light touches over the spot, enjoying and watching intently as pleasure danced on Deadlock’s face, the blue optics slipping closed and his lower lip disappearing behind a sharp fang.

“Do you like this?” Wing asked, his voice deep and barely above whispering, his lips brushing against Deadlock’s. He reached his other hand under the grounder’s other thigh and grabbed it to lift it up on his hip.

Deadlock didn’t say anything but kicked his leg off the floor to help Wing to get it up. The white mech bounced other mech gently to get him comfortably between himself and the wall. And the grounder’s gasp at the bounce was definitely one of Wing’s favorite sounds.

Wing hooked his arms around the dark, strong thighs so that they rested on the crooks of his arms, his palms flat against the backs of the thighs. This position had Deadlock practically folded in half and a very free access to his valve, pressed to Wing’s panel and the jet couldn’t hold back anymore. He opened his panel, the edge dragging gently over the wet and slightly swollen valve folds, and his spike slid straight into the snug heat.

Deadlock clung to his lover and wrapped his arms around his neck, a drawn-out moan tearing from his vocalizer as the perfect spike stretched him open and filled him in one smooth motion. His valve rippled and clenched around the spike as it penetrated deeper and deeper until it was fully extended, already pulsating faintly inside him.

Wing stood still for a brief moment, catching his breath, before he pulled his hips back only to thrust back in, evoking a moan from both of them. Deadlock bumped and slid a bit against the wall, tightening his hold around the jet’s neck, pulling him closer.

The white mech set a nice pace; hard thrust, slow pull back. It didn’t take him long to start panting hot air into Deadlock’s mouth, their noses brushing each other. The noises the grounder let loose were driving Wing’s arousal higher and higher with each thrust and all he wanted to hear were those breathy moans and pleas fill his audials.

“Wiii-i-i-i-i-i-ing~”

His name was cut with each thrust and it made him pick up the pace. He moaned the bi-colored mech’s name and the clench around his spike had him moan again. If the frantic flaring of Deadlock’s field was anything to go by, he wouldn’t last very long anymore.

Each moan, each sloppy, hungry kiss they shared, each plea, each intense gaze that met... Each one of them drove them closer. Each one of them made them burn with lust, made them to want more, to want it _now_.

Deadlock glanced down where Wing disappeared inside him and he couldn’t take his optics away, “Oh, Wing, Wing, Wing! Please, don’t stop, don’t stop, don’tstopdon’tstopdon’tstop! Yes!” he wailed, bringing one of his hands down to his node and rubbing it in fast, tight circles.

That was music to Wing’s audials and he had to bury his face into the crook of the other mech’s neck as he picked up the pace once more, now hitting the deepest nodes within Deadlock’s valve, feeling how he began to come undone, “That’s a good boy, Deadlock. Good boy, good boy, _good boy_ ”, he panted, knowing very well how his lover got off on being told good boy.

The knot in the pits of Deadlock’s belly grew tighter and tighter with every ‘good boy’ Wing murmured against his neck, until it snapped, his heels nearly digging into the white mech’s back as he tried to pull him even closer, a loud litany of moans escaping his lips. He squeezed his optics closed and rode his overload, his finials slanting even lower if possible.

All the while Wing kept pounding into him, chasing his own overload and it didn’t take more than five deep thrusts and he buried himself to the hilt and emptied inside Deadlock in one – two – three hot spurts with a long moan. He stood there as he gathered his bearings, shivering and panting against Deadlock’s neck.

He became aware of deep purr coming from the grounder and feeling of their mixed fluids running down his thighs. He nuzzled the warm neck before straightening to look at Deadlock’s sated smile and smiling back. Eventually, he had to pull out which made them both moan softly and he helped the bi-colored mech back to his feet.

They kissed lazily, tongues gliding against each other, basking in the afterglow and purring together, their fields emitting waves of _warmth/content/I love you_. The flow of cleanser had cut itself off at some point and the grounder fumbled for the faucet to turn it on again; a nice, warm shower taken with the mech they loved the most was in order right now and they shared one last, lingering kiss before immersing themselves to wash each other clean.


End file.
